


Making Waves

by Kevasaur



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Free! - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yaoi, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevasaur/pseuds/Kevasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru used to be "kind of" lovers. when they realized that they might mean something more to each other Rin runs off. after 2 years of being apart can they rekindle their relationship?<br/>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I could see the waves crashing around me but I could not hear them. All I could hear around me is:

“Matsuoka-senpai! Matsuoka-senpai!”

The high pitched whine of my roommate pulled me out of a dream I've had almost every night now. I never can remember how it starts though...it just ends with the crashes of ocean waves enveloping me and dragging me below the surface. As I lay there trying for the hundredth time to remember and Nitori's screeching brings me back to reality. I gaze at the clock next to our bunk beds. 3:30 am. I sigh, what the hell could he need so desperately to wake me this early. The morning colleges starts too.

"Matsuoka-senpai!"  this last whine with a hint of desperation finally made me snap.  
"WHAT? What could you possibly need from me at 3:30 in the fucking morning? You know I have classes and tests to do tomorrow!" 

It all came out harsher than I wanted it to but honestly, I didn't care. Or maybe I did care a little. When I could see the tears starting to swell in his eyes I calmed. I stood up and walked over to him. 

"What is it Nitori? What's’ the matter? I'm sorry I snapped, its just early. I didn't mean it. Now tell me why I'm awake at 3:30."

He looked into my eyes like a lost little puppy, no he wasn't that cute more like a lost silver colored parrot or something...I started comparing him to animals and didn't even realize he was speaking. Im still not hearing all that he's saying. Why can't  I listen to his words? ...Do I really not care that much. maybe I should tune in just a bit......

"....And Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai and Hazuki-san were just standing there so I rushed up here to tell you! But when I got here you were shaking and sweating and I know you told me not to wake you but I thought this was important and you were scaring me in your sleep!" 

He started trailing off again. I stopped listening. Now I was in a daze for a completely different reason.  What was Nitori talking about...I wish I had listened to the beginning. Did he really say something about Haru, Makoto, and even Nagisa? 

Without even realizing it I started to put my track suit on. I could hear Nitori in the background. I really didn't care now. I put my baseball cap on and spun around.

"Where!?" I demanded somewhat forcefully. Nitori stammered and wasn't speaking real words. "Where is Haru, Nitori?" The use of his name must have brought him back.  
"Like I said down out front across the street staring at the front gates, that was an hour ago he might not be there any more...." He trailed off again.

I headed for the door.

I knew I couldn't just leave, he would worry or something. So stopping in the door frame without looking back I plainly said with none of my current emotions,   
"Go to bed, Nitori. You have freshman orientation tomorrow. Get some sleep. Don't wait up for me." 

The next few minutes were nothing but a haze. I didn't realize I was walking. I didn't realize I was already at the front gates. I didn't realize I was staring into the cold blue eyes of Haruka Nanase through the gates and across the street. So many things were going through my head I didn't realize that I even started to cry.

I have no clue how long I stood there, or when I started walking again. I just ended up on the other side of the street closer to Haru than I had been in years.  
I hear Makoto in the background with his always cheerful voice,

"Its nice to see you again, Rin." 

I didn't feel like responding. Haru, his face as stoic as ever never wavering, never showing emotion, never breaking. I could barely read him. It was his eyes that did all the talking. People could smile and talk and even raise their eyebrows as much as they wanted but humans true emotions lied in their eyes. Im still crying. Haru is starting to break too. 

I take just a couple seconds to glance around. I lock eyes with Makoto, he smiles. I look for Nagisa, Nitori said he was out here too, I don't see him anywhere. Makoto notices me looking for him I guess, and with that all too gentle voice he proclaims that he is going to go look for the "little blonde trouble-maker." 

I am alone with Haru. He breaks. His throat makes some strange 'Hic' sound, his cheeks get all red, his nose puffs up and his eyes start to water. It takes me a bit to register what he started to say to me. 

"R-Rin....…Rin. I-I missed you so much. I couldn't handle it anymore. I know we broke up...two years ago....but it hasn't been the same in Iwatobi without you. I miss you. I miss you so much." 

Before I lost what little composure I had left I take a step forward and embrace the raven-haired boy in front of me.

Two years ago. Thats right. It had already been two years. Haru and I never were officially in a relationship. I just moved in with him to save rent costs and we ended up just as kind of lovers. I am terrified of commitment, so is Haru. When we started to think about what we were it scared both of us. I packed up my stuff one day and told Haru that I'm going to a college in Ikebukuro. He didn't stop me. I didn't know then how badly I wanted him to stop me from walking out that door. I have regretted it every single day since I left. I never went back though. I don't know if it was because I didn't know if Haru wanted me back or if I was too prideful to tell him that I messed up and never should have left. Whatever my reasoning I let two years pass without a single word between us. 

That was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life. Now here I stand in the early hours of the morning holding my once-best-friend, my once-lover wishing so desperately that I could somehow make up for those two years. I never want to let him go again. I cared way too deeply for this boy and I was so scared but I needed him and he probably needed me and I left him. I left him just standing there, I couldn't get the courage to look in his eyes back then but I'm sure now they were reflecting a broken heart. I couldn't get the courage to admit that I cared so deeply about someone. 

I have one arm wrapped around his mid back the other around his head, he's clutching to my chest as if his life depended on it. It probably did. I grabbed his cheek with one hand and tilted his head up. Just enough so I can look into his eyes.

"Im so sorry Haruka. I’m so very sorry I walked out on you. I was just so scared of how I felt. I am so sorry. Will you please take me back. Will you take me back into your life even though I have caused you so much pain?

He buries his head in my chest again and I think he is mumbling something but I'm not quite sure. All I am sure about is that I missed holding this boy so much.

We must have been standing there for close to an hour. The suns light started to flood the street. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I finally move. My tears and Haru's have long since dried. I turn my head around to see Makoto standing there with his big stupid caring motherly smile that doesn't do anything but make me feel warm. Next to him is Nagisa grinning and rocking on his heels like he just got away with mass murder or something...I wouldn't be surprised if he had. Im guessing they are here to bring us back into reality.  
Nagisa has a death grip around Haru and my waists now. 

"YAY Haru-chan and Rin-Rin-chan have made up!" I did not miss him.  
"Quit callin' me Rin-Rin, shota!"   
"Awwww Riiiin-Riiiiin-chaaaaan you're no fun." 

He finally lets go of our waists and has resorted to clutching my sleeve.   
Makoto just puts his hand on my shoulder and all desires to throw that little blonde penguin into the street fade away.

"We all missed you, Rin-chan. You have classes to get to in a few hours so I am going to drag them back to the train. But won't you come to Iwatobi this weekend?"  
"Yeah sure, Makoto. I don't have classes on fridays so I will come down thursday night."

I look at everyone around me, I’m on the brink of crying again. Haru still has his head buried in my chest. He releases his grip on me though and looks up at me. I can see desperation and pleading all over him and for once it's not only in his eyes.

"You promise you will come?"  
"Yeah, Haru, I promise."  
"Okay." 

He just stares at me. Now Makoto is trying to drag Nagisa off my arm which isn't working too well until makoto mentions something about picking up some dried squid and mackerel on the way home. That gets Nagisa off me and instead jumping all over Makoto. It even draws Haru's attention for a split second.

"Go." I say in an almost whisper, "Go get mackerel, go for a swim and I will be by your side in no time. I promise. "

He backs up and starts to follow the other two  
He glances back for just a moment but he's smiling. He never actually smiles. I smile back and he leaves.

I am just standing there completely lost in thought. I can't believe Haru wants me back, that the others missed me too. I can't believe how much I denied my feelings toward him for years. I look back over to the college and I start to think about if I really belong there.  
My grades from last year suck, I don't really even want to be in college. I don't have a major picked out, Nitori is my only friend there. I could just drop out and go home. Back to Haru.  I let out a sigh and walk back to my dorm. I wonder if Nitori actually went to sleep after I left. Im sure to get an earful when I walk back in though. The admissions office is on the way to my dorm. I might as well head in there and get the drop out request forms.

Back at my dorm forms in hand, I’m actually a bit scared to walk into my dorm room. Especially with these forms. Without a doubt Nitori has to be awake by now. I draw in a breath and walk in.  
The sound is almost deafening

"MATSUOKA-SENPAI!”


	2. Chapter 2

"MATSUOKA-SENPAI! You were gone all morning! What happened with Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai and Hazuki-san?"

I knew it. I just ignore him, put the papers on my desk, lay in my bed, and pull my pillow over my face. 

"What are these Matsuoka-senpai?”

I guess he read the forms. I have to tell him. I know I do. I was just hoping to be able to actually think about what just happened first. 

Haru happened. He just showed up. He just showed up with the others at 3:00 in the morning. He waited there for who knows how long just for me. Fuck what was I thinking. I could never have gotten over him no matter how much I tried to convince myself. Why did I ever leave him?

Nitori rips the pillow off my face, breaking my deep thinking.

"Matsuoka-senpai, why are you dropping out? What happened with Nanase-senpai? Matsuoka-senpai please tell me. I was so worried when you left. Why are you leaving? ....M-Matsuoka-senpai...." He starts to cry

Fuck. I upset him again. Why is he so fragile? I sit up on the edge of my bed.

"Listen, Nitori, I have told you almost everything about what happened with Haru and I. I told you I was living with him. I told you we were kind of dating. I never told you how we broke up though." Where am I going with this? "I left Haru. It wasn't even like a break up. One night after dinner we were just laying together outside watching the sky. He asked me what we were. I didn't have an answer. We were both just so scared of our true feelings. So, the next day I packed up some clothes and left. I told him I was coming to this college. He never stopped me, I never looked back. I was so wrong in doing that. I never went back because I figured he didn't want me back. I figured he had moved on, just like I have been trying to do. So when he showed up I couldn't hold back. I went to him and held him until the sun came up, literally. I promised I would go to Iwatobi this weekend. Then I started thinking about why I'm here, at college. I don't have good grades, I don't want to be in college, this place was just an escape. So I'm thinking about dropping out, going back to Iwatobi, and being with Haru. I haven't made any decisions though. Its just a thought. I am going to decide after this weekend."

The alarm clock goes off and I throw it into the closet. Nitori just stares at his feet. For once he's not saying anything. I am slightly concerned....

"Nitori?"  
"Rin, go back to Haru. When I saw him out front I knew something wasn't right. You don't belong here. Go back to Iwatobi, go back to your home."

This startles me a bit. Nitori never, in the history of ever, uses my first name. But he's right. I have to go back to Haru. I stand and take the forms from Nitori. After staring at them for a while I hug Nitori. He doesn't understand me but he somehow always knows what he's talking about. When our awkward embrace is over nothing more is said. He leaves the dorm and heads to his freshman gathering, 

I sit down and try make my way through the paper work. I wonder if I should text Haru and tell him I'm coming early. Does he want me to come early? Maybe I should wait for the weekend just incase. Yeah thats a good idea. Gives me some time to process. Lets me go to my classes for 3 days. Or not. It's not like I would have anyway. I'm just going to get some sleep. Its already 8:00 am, perfect time for sleep. I take my track suit off and crawl under the covers of my bed. So much for doing paper work...My eyes drift close quickly and I'm asleep.

Im standing on a beach. I know this beach. Its where I first kissed Haru isn't it? I guess I'm dreaming. If I'm here then I wonder if Haru is too. I look around. The sky is cloudless and a perfect blue. A gentle wind carries a familiar scent. I could pick it out anywhere. Mackerel, chlorine and wood smoke. Its unmistakable. Its Haru. But where. I look in every direction. Where is he!? I see some splashing out in the ocean, that must be him. Of course he is in the water why would he be on the beach when there's an ocean. I start to take off my clothes but I realize I'm already wearing my swim suit. Well thats convenient. I run in after Haru. I make it to the tides before I look out again. I don't see Haru any more. 

"Haru?...... Haru!"

Where did he go? I dive in and try to swim past the breaking waves. I can't get past them. I just keep going I have to get out to open water soon. I'm getting tired. The waves keep breaking on top of me. I realize this is the dream that I always have. But this time its different. I remember the beginning. I'm not mindlessly going through the dream like I always have. 

"HA--RU!" I try to scream but ocean water quickly fills my mouth. I can't let myself get dragged down this time. I have to find Haru. I have to get to him. I feel something grab my ankle and it starts to pull me down. I don't understand what's happening I was almost there I know I was. Why am I being dragged down.I look at my feet. They are wrapped in seaweed. Why is seaweed pulling me down? How can I see and breath under the water? I have to calm down and figure out what's going on. It's not pulling me down anymore. Now its just holding me. I'm in some beautiful underwater forest of seaweed kelp and flowers. Theres hundreds of fish swimming in and out of the maze of kelp. Mackerel, sunfish, sea bass. Its beautiful. I can faintly hear the waves breaking above me. The seaweed releases me and I start to follow a little mackerel that looks a bit different from the others I don't know why. The fish stops and stares at me. 

His eyes. This mackerel has Haru's eyes.

In my peripheral vision I see a flash of kicking feet before they disappear behind a strand of kelp. I try to call out but no sound escapes me. I swim over to the kelp and peak behind it...just in time to see the feet go behind more kelp. Is this some kind of tag game? I guess I have no choice but to play. Mostly I only ever see feet. sometimes I get a whole leg or two. This is exhausting. I have half a mind to go back up to the surface, or wake up, or something other than chase feet through seaweed. I sigh. Thats when I realize I'm at the edge of the forest. The water gets much darker and I can't see anything for very far. I decide to follow the feet out past the edge. I turn to look behind the last kelp tree to find myself staring right at Haru. 

I wake with a gasp. My hearts racing and I'm hyperventilating. What the hell kind of dream was that? I pick the clock up off the floor of the closet. 4:12 Nitori should be back soon.  I slept all day. The setting sun is glaring through the window. I lay down in the middle of the floor, sprawled out, staring at the ceiling, clutching the clock in one hand, the other tapping on the laminate tiles. 

Some amount of time passes. I don't remember even thinking about anything. When Nitori opens the door I don't even flinch. He comes over and stares at my face.

"Are you okay Matsuoka-senpai?"  
"Yes"  
"Why are you clutching our clock?"  
"I don't know."  
"Are you waiting until the week is over to drop out?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you done anything today?"  
"No."  
"What have you done today? I left 12 hours ago...its nearly 9:00 pm"  
"I slept. I woke up. I laid on the floor. That is all."  
"Have you eaten today?"  
"No."  
"I thought so. I went out and got some dinner for us. Get off the floor so I can pull out the table."  
"Thanks, Nitori."  
"You worry me, Matsuoka-senpai. Maybe you should go to class tomorrow just so you have something to do."  
I sigh, get up, and go to the bathroom.

I stare in the mirror and see how horrible I look. My hair is sticking up all over the place. I have dark bags under my eyes. Some parts of my hair is matted. I'm not wearing a shirt, I don't know what happened to the tank top I was wearing. I'm a mess.

"MATSUOKA-SENPAI!!! FOOD IS SERVED COME EAT!"

I splash water on my face and head out. The table has dried squid and rice elegantly placed on plates. I sit and stare at the food. It smells so good. I take up a scoop for a second I forget  everything that has happened and I'm in bliss. This isn't any normal squid. Its from a shop down the street. Somehow its just different from every other squid i have ever had. It always lifts my spirits.

"Thank you, Nitori. You knew this is my favorite."  
He just smiles and puts more on our plates.

Once dinner is cleaned up Nitori and I go to bed. I am unable to sleep. I stare at the clock and literally watch the minutes go by. Around 1:40 in the morning my phone lights up and buzzes. Who is texting me this early? I look at my phone. Haru.   
Haru is texting me this early. 

'Hey Rin, are you still up?'  
'Haru?!'  
'Yeah...hi...'  
'Hey'  
'Rin, were you serious? Are you really coming back to Iwatobi?'  
'I am on friday. I don't have classes so I was either going to come thursday night or friday morning.'  
'Do you like college?'  
'No. Not really. I don't belong here.'  
'Well....never mind.'  
'Haru? What were you going to say? Do you want me to drop out and go back to Iwatobi for good?'  
'I wouldn't exactly be against that. But I don't want to stand between you and something you enjoy or something....'  
'Haru.'  
'Can you skip class and come today?'  
'Of course. I wasn't planning on going to class anyways.'  
'Okay. I will meet you at the train station.'  
'OK.'  
'Good night, Rin.'  
Good night , Haru'

I drop my phone to my chest and drift off to sleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

BRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG BRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

The loud obnoxious alarm clock plus me out of the best rest I've had in a while. No nightmares. No panic attacks. Just perfect restful sleep, and the clock ruined it! I throw it across the room as always. I wonder how it still works? I roll out of bed and stumble into the bathroom. I try running a comb through my hair and realize its useless. I'm even more of a mess than I was last night. I am going to see Haru today so I should take a shower.

Showers. Ive always despised them. Its not like swimming where you are engulfed in water. Its just a foreign stream. I take 5 minute showers. 7 minute tops. My speedy showers always did amaze people. My sister takes 40 minutes or more in the shower. I don't understand how she can stand to be under a cold stream of water doing nothing for an hour. 

Of course I never did understand her.

After all she ended up going out with my high school swim captain. No matter how much I protested and tried to sabotage them. I still can't stand the thought of that bastard touching my sister. I really don't get her obsession with muscles either. Well maybe I understand that one a little bit. As all these thoughts are running through my head the smell of ramen and bacon drift through the small dorm. Nitori made breakfast too! I head out and see him slaving away at our tiny impractical kitchen.

"Smells good, Nitori! You always were the better cook."  
"Oh! Thank you Matsuoka-senpai! Do you want your bacon on top of your ramen, chopped up and put in it, or next to it?"  
"Hmmmm.......Chop up half of it and mix it in and put the other half on the side."

I set up our tiny folding table and chairs. Nitori comes over with our breakfasts and we eat.

"Listen, Nitori, I am going to Iwatobi today."  
"You're leaving today?! I thought you were waiting for the weekend?"  
"Well, Haru texted me and asked if i could come early and i don't exactly have anything to do here. I'm not turning the drop out forms in until the weekend. I think Ill be back tonight. I'm not staying there over night I think...I don't really know. Don't wait up for me though, I know how you like to do that, but please don't you need your sleep. This isn't good-bye, I promise. Okay?"  
"Okay, Rin-senpai. I'm going to clean up the dishes now."

I see his eyes start to swell with tears before he turns his back to me and hurries to the kitchen. Now I feel bad.

"Nitori..."

I get up and lightly embrace the child from behind. I feel the tears fall onto my hands first. Then comes the hitched breathing, and the random hic-ups. I turn him around and pull him into a tighter hug. He just buries his face in my shirt and continues to cry. Poor kid. He really was the best roommate I could ask for. I feel bad abandoning him.

“Ri-ri-Riiin--se-n-pai”  
“It's okay, Nitori. I will be back tomorrow. It will be thursday so I will take you out to dinner or something okay? Be strong Nitori! It's not like im moving to another country. Iwatobi is an hour train ride away.”  
“I dont think I can be strong. Im going to miss you Matsuoka-senpai. But I will do my best to be as strong as I can.”  
“I believe in you, Nitori. You will get a new roommate and I am sure you will be best friends. He will probably be another freshman like you. You cant dwell on my absence too much. Now. Go get ready for class, I will finish the dishes.”

I pull him off of me and shove him towards the bathroom. 

*******************************************

The wind is at my back as I wait for my train. Its been two years since I have been on it yet I still remember the schedule. It hasn't changed one bit. I guess I should probably tell Haru I am on my way. Im just staring at my phone. What am I supposed to say? Do I just act like nothing has happened? Like we actually have spoken during the past two years? Shit, get yourself together here, Rin and write a text to Haru!

'Hey Haruka, Its Rin, Im getting on the train and heading to Iwatobi now. Are you still going to meet me at the train station?'  
'Yes. See you in an hour.'  
'Okay. :)'

SHIT! WHY! WHY WOULD I PUT A SMILE FACE THERE? I messed up. Whats wrong with me??? i groan as I make my way to my row and take the window seat. I’m such a fool- My phone lit up

'I can't wait to see you Rin. (:’

I think my heart just stopped. I'm starting to hyperventilate. I need to relax or I’ll probably have a panic attack as soon as I see him. It's not a big deal. We’re friends! Really good friends that haven’t spoken in 2 years. He’s just a friend. My heart is about ready to pound out of my chest. He’s just a friend. Please calm down! It's not like his smily face is important. He is just a friend.

I close my eyes and rest my forehead on the window. The train is clicking in my head, my thoughts matching the tempo. 

CLICK-CLAK just CLICK-CLACK a CLICK-CLACK friend CLICK-CLACK 

The train bells go off and I wake up. I'm in Iwatobi. The train is pulling into the station steam and fog cloud up outside the windows. I keep watching and wait for them to clear. Slowly they disappear and the station is full of people collecting their bags and getting off the train. I look up and down the platform from the window. I don't see Haru. Maybe he’s late. I stand up and my my way to the car door.

Once out on the platform I look around again. I can't see Haru anywhere. The crowd is still thinning out so I will just wait and keep looking for him. I make my way over to a bench and sit down. It's one of the annoying two sided benches so I have to sit on the edge so other people can sit too. It's so loud in here too. Theres too much noise. I block it all out and stare at my phone. Every now and then I glance up and look at my surroundings looking for Haru.

My phone lights up.

‘Where are you Rin?  
‘Sitting on a bench staring at my train. Under the platform 2 sign. Where are you?’

“Behind you.”

I jump back and turn around at the sudden voice in my ear. Haru was sitting on the other side of the bench. No wonder I didn't see him. He stands up and walks around the bench and stands in front of me.

“Rin.” “Hey, Haru.”  
“You are really here. You really came.”  
“Of course I did! I mean….Sheesh….I made a promise didn't I.”

A small smile makes it's way on to his usually impassive face. I look away and habitually rub the back of my head .

“So…uh…what do you want to do Rin?”  
“Are you hungry Haru? Lets go to that street vendor you like next to the swim club.”  
“the swim club?”  
“Heh yeah. Are you up for a swim?”  
 “With you? Always.”

I start to walk out of the station and I hear Haru run up behind me and then he does something that I never knew I missed.

He slips his hand in mine and intertwines our fingers. I squeeze his hand a bit and we walk out of the station into the afternoon light.


End file.
